ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Both Of You, Duel Like You Want To Win/Transcript
Abridged Episode #10 Watch ← Previous Episode Next Episode → The one where Yugi proves he's the main character. Cast (In order of appearance): Date: September 18, 2006 Running Time: 4:13 Episode Title: Both Of You, Duel Like You Want To Win Transcript Intro YAMI: Who keeps throwing these cards at me? It's not funny, you know! Stop it! Dueling Field MAI: No! My Harpies! I can't believe I lost! PANIC: Maybe next time you'll put more than three monsters in your deck. I'll be taking your star chips now. YUGI: (runs onscreen with the others) Super Special Awesome Rescue! We heard screaming, is everyone okay? MAI: I lost another duel. YUGI: You were screaming because of that? What are you, five years old? MAI: It was very distressing! JOEY: We were trying to sleep! Honestly, this is exactly why I hate blonde people! BAKURA: Calm down, Joey, you bloody yank! PANIC: She was my easiest victim yet. Her huge breats were no match for my enourmous chin. YUGI: Don't worry Mai, since I'm the main character, it'll be a sinch for me to win back your star chips. Time to recycle my sexy transformation sequence. (transforms into Yami while the Shaft theme song plays) YAMI: It's time to duel, sucker! Can you dig it? JOEY: Mn, that Yugi's one bad mother- TÉA & TRISTAN: Shut your mouth! JOEY: I'm just talking about Yugi. TÉA & TRISTAN: Then we can dig it! Neon Genesis Evangelon opening theme plays, with a montage of clips from Yu-Gi-Oh, and the following subtitles: The card game's thesis (Kaiba's Duel Disk opening, the words "Duel Disk", Yugi going through his deck, the word "Cards", Yami holding a card with a bunch of his monsters behind him, a chest with the Millenium symbol sitting on a table, Kaiba in front of his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Pegasus's Millenium Eye, the words "Super Special Awesome", Yami at the end of his sexy transformation sequence) will soon be set in defense mode (the word "Monsters", Domino City with the sun rising over it, the word "Domino", the Kaiba Corp. building, the words "Kaiba Corp", one of Kaiba's scientists, a computer screen, Mokuba with a headset on, another of Kaiba's scientists, a whole room of scientists, a random goon, another goon, a card with Grandpa on it, the Big Five, Gozuburo Kaiba, Tristan's gravestone, Yugi and Yami's heads behind an outline of Yami, a card with Mokuba on it, Pegasus) with surging, hot life-points (Yugi looking in a mirror, the words "Game King Yugi", Joey taking a card from his hand, the words "Bonkotso Duelist Joey", Téa, Tristan, Bakura, Duke Devlin, Rebecca Hawkins, Obelisk the Tormentor, Blue Eyes Whit Dragon launching an attack, Dark Magician coming out of the closet) if you activate a trap card (Kaiba, kid Joey running, Serenity, the Millenium Puzzle, the words "Duelist Kingdom", a glowing Yami outline with the Millenium symbol on his forehead, a satellite, a woman in white robes, an Egyptian person, Pharoah Atem, the word "Atem", Mai, another computer screen, Téa, four hands with a face drawn on them) Embracing the Swords of Revealing Light (Yugi looking down, it zooms out to show Yami standing back-to-back with him, then zooms out more from his eye) young boy, play some card games (the "Yu-Gi-Oh: the abridged series" logo appears) Dueling Field PANIC: It looks like it's my licky day, Yugi! Pegasus has offered a vast reward to anyone who can eliminate you from the tournament. YAMI: Yeah, maybe you could use the money to buy yourself a voice that doesn't frighten small children. PANIC: I'll teach you to make fun of me! he pushes a button and grappling hooks grab Yami's legs YAMI: Hey, these things must come in handy. Panic presses another button and fire is launched at Yami, while "Disco Inferno" plays MAI: Yugi's in big trouble! JOEY: I agree with Mai's boobs! TRISTAN: This is the worst vacation ever! PANIC: Hahahahaha! It's so much fun being a bully! YAMI: You know something, chin-face? You look like the illegitimate offspring of Jay Leno and Tim Curry. PANIC: (summons the Castle of Dark Illusions) With the Castle of Dark Illusions on my side of the field, my monsters will be hidden from sight, making things much easier to animate. YAMI: (Summons Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress 1) I cast magic missile at the darkness, revealing your side of the field. BAKURA: I say, that was a superb strategical move at a critical juncture! JOEY: Who the hell said you could hang out with us? PANIC: Thrill as i set all my monsters in Defense mode. Stalemates are very exciting. JOEY: Gee, this is a really lousy episode. IT reminds me of our spin-off show, Yu-Gi-Oh DMX. A bunch of clips from Yu-Gi-Oh GX play along to DMX's "X Gonna Give It To Ya" JOEY: Honestly, who would want to watch a cartoon about a bunch of rap artists playing card games? TRISTAN: Hey, I like that show! JOEY: Touch me again Tristan, and you're going home in a body bag. YAMI: With my Catapult Turtle, I can launch my Dragon Champion toward your castle, shattering its flotation ring, thereby causing it to collapse on top of your monsters. BAKURA: This card game is a load of bollocks! PANIC: If I can't beat you Yugi, then I'll kill you instead! (he launches more fire at Yami, while Johnny Cash's "Ring of Fire" plays) PANIC: Why aren't you dead? YAMI: As I explained earlier, I'm the main character. You, however, can just go right ahead and die. Mind Crush! (mind crushes Panic) Bullying is just wrong. Destroying people's brains with magical powers is a-okay! MAI: Can I have my star chips back now? YAMI: Only if you beg me. Come on, get on your knees. MAI: You're kidding, right? YAMI: Did I stutter or something? Bark like a dog, woman! End. Neon Genesis Evangelion ending theme plays while the logo then the words you dig it? appear Téa dances to "She's a Maniac" and Yami looks bored